Lighters such as those used for igniting tobacco products, such as cigars, cigarettes, and pipes, have developed over a number of years. Typically, these lighters use either a rotary friction element or a piezoelectric element to generate a spark in proximity to a nozzle emitting fuel from a fuel container. Piezoelectric mechanisms have gained universal acceptance because they are simple for adults to use. One such piezoelectric mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,697 ("the '697 patent"). The disclosure of the '697 patent is incorporated by reference herein.
Lighters have also evolved from the small, hand-held lighters to several forms of extended lighters. These lighters are also hand held, but are more useful for general purposes such as lighting candles, barbecue grills, fireplaces and campfires. Earlier attempts at such designs relied simply on extended actuating handles to house a typical lighter at the end. Examples of this concept are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,259,059 and 4,462,791.
In addition, many utility lighters have had some form of operating mechanism to prevent unintentional operation of the lighter by adults. Often, these mechanisms take the form of on/off switches that may shut off the fuel source or may completely prevent movement of an actuator, such as a trigger assembly, on the lighter. However, the on/off switches that must be positively moved by the user between "on" and "off" positions have drawbacks. For example, an adult user may forget to move the switch back to the "off" position after use and thereby render the on/off switch ineffective.
Utility lighters also have to appeal to the changing tastes of the consumers. For instance, some consumers may prefer smaller handles. Some consumers may prefer shorter handles. Some consumers may prefer a soft feel grip or a leather grip. Some may like a full trigger guard over a partial trigger guard. Some consumers may prefer a utility lighter with smooth curves and seamless lines, while other may want pronounced lines and sharp curves. Often, the lighter manufacturer may need to redesign the entire utility lighter including the outer shell, as well as the internal mechanisms, in order to satisfy market demands.
Thus, there remains a need for a utility lighter design that can quickly and inexpensively adapt to market demand, while minimizing the need for redesigning.